


A Bit of Rough

by Hedylogos



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedylogos/pseuds/Hedylogos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein the sleep of a certain gentleman spy is disturbed, a pair of Windsor blue cotton pajamas are somewhat rumpled, and Merlin is a bit too perceptive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Rough

‘Fuck me Harry’

Harry woke with a start, blinking rapidly as images of a certain young trainee – pink flushed and wanton - dispersed into the solid reality of his own dark bedroom. He was already forgetting the dream. Scattered images of fair skin flushed pink, full lips bared over white teeth, a pale hand curled around one of Harry’s mahogany bedposts were quickly dissipating, but the voice remained strong the broad accent roughened even further by passion ringing in his ears. _Fuck me Harry_.

 Fuck. Harry closed his eyes. A second passed, then another, before one long hand reached out from under the covers and drew open the drawer of the bedside table before reaching inside to remove the small bottle of oil along with a clean handkerchief while his other hand extricated his hard cock from the fly of his pajama pants (Winchester blue, pinstriped, cotton for the curious or prurient.) With the same easy precision that marked all his movements he flicked open the bottle of oil and poured a measured amount in his palm, barely noting the faint, pleasing scent of sandalwood and cedar, before closing the bottle and placing it in place back in the drawer. He pulled himself off quickly, efficiently, not wanting to prolong the moment but to end it. To draw out the poison, as it were.  _Fuck me Harry._

‘Ah’ The handkerchief caught most of the effluence as his hips bucked, once, twice, then Harry tidied up and carefully bundled the handkerchief setting it aside on the clean surface of his nightstand for disposal in the laundry bin in the morning. He sighed as he lay back down on his pillow, closing his eyes for sleep once again, resisting the urge to check the time. The wank had not relaxed him, or freed him from the scattered memories of his dream of Eggsy moving beneath him, his broad muscular shoulders flexing as he gripped the newel posts of Harry’s bed, his face upturned, square jaw working teeth bared as he came. Or his voice, gods, his voice the familiar, broad accent turned sweet as bells when Eggsy called out to Harry in passion. In a dream. Harry reminded himself sternly, just a dream. A stiff prick may have no conscious, but Harry certainly did, and he felt a fleeting stab of guilt at having had a wank to his trainee.

 

 

He had almost forgotten the dream later that day until after Merlin and he had given the instructions for the latest test to the remaining trainees.

‘Posh birds go for a bit of rough.’

Gary's accent was as unmistakable as he spoke up and Harry  blinked rapidly as he and Merlin watched the trainees react to their newest training exercise. Each of the young trainees had declared his, or her, ability to seduce the target. Something clenched in his stomach as he registered Eggsy’s summation of his own charms. A bit of rough, not entirely inaccurate, but not the way the boy meant it. A diamond in the rough was more like it in Harry’s mind. Harry winced. He could not think of a trainee like that, a young man like that, Eggsy like that. Merlin dismissed the trainees and Harry and the taller agent walked away leaving the youths to their plans and anticipation.

‘A bit of rough’. Merlin whispered, leaning over slightly to murmur in Harry’s ear just as soon as the door was shut behind them.

“What?” Harry was startled by his friend’s voice so uncannily echoing his own thoughts. He stood flat footed for a minute.

“He’s not wrong, of course, a lot of women go in for that... sort of thing.” Merlin adjusted his glasses with one finger, an old trick.

“Men too, Merlin.” Merlin laughed, low and appreciative at Harry's retort.

“Don’t tell Arthur.”

Harry snorted. Arthur had assigned Harry to seduce male targets in the past, a fact of which Merlin was very much aware. “I think Arthur is aware of homosexuality, Merlin, he did go to Eton.”

Merlin laughed again, before placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Harry stopped and turned to face the taller man.

“Galahad,“ the tall Tech officer paused, ill at ease. “you cannot.”

“I won’t. I wouldn’t, you know.”

Merlin’s eyes were chary, but he nodded and clapped Harry on the shoulder anyways.

“Of course not, Harry. ”Merlin turned and started to walk away, than stopped short and turned back to look back at Harry over his shoulder. “but a stiff prick has no conscious.”

“Mine does.”

“Good, good.” Merlin murmured already turning back to look down at his ever present clipboard. Harry watched the tall agent walked away down the hall. He could hear the trainees chattering behind him as they filed out of the room. Eggsy’s rough voice cut over the other two trainees genteel voices rudely.

‘Fuck me!’

Harry didn’t know what had spurred the exclamation from Eggsy, he simply walked away, not turning back even to acknowledge Eggsy calling his name behind him. Which was rude, but not as rude as what was beginning to strain the front of his trousers. Harry walked briskly down the hall towards the gymnasium showers. They were always cold. He could hear it so clearly now. Remember the dream so clearly now.  _Fuck me, Harry._  Fuck.


End file.
